The Destiny That We Share
by xXxBlazing HeartxXx
Summary: Everyone shares their destiny, their fate, with others. What entwines our destinies could be anything or anyone. It could be our past or our future. Only time will tell, what destiny awaits us. I'll try to include all playable characters, NPC's and some mobs. There'll also be OC's. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**S'up people of the of the world! This is my first ever fanfic and i hope you enjoy. It's probably gonna be bad (to say the least, or most, idk and idc). But i always think my writing's pathetic and my friends always say that it's good. As in really good (and long, and detailed). Just sayin, i tend to not edit or stick to the plot (EVER) and i drag it out (A LOT, sometimes so much that a page could be like a few sentences). When i use an OC in a story (and i'll probably use one in this), i friggin over power it (so much that it wins basically every fight) but i'll try not to over power it, _TRY_. Hope u enjoy my first fanfic!**

**'_' : something written**

**_Italics _: ****thought**

**"_" :speech **

**Character List (not all of them will appear right away and there'll be OC's cause _I_think they make a story somewhat more interesting):**

**Elsword: Lord Knight, Rune Slayer & Infinity Sword (cause i dont know which one to choose, not to sure about names but you'll find out soon enough)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart (who i, for some reason that even i dont know, named this account after)**

**Please take note of the following:  
****i live in Australia so the spelling is probably right but occasionally, i'll use americain spelling.  
I may or may not use some swearing (sometimes depends on what you consider swearing) but it'll be words instead the actual word.  
****I'll change a few things to adapt the original to my storyline.  
****i'll probably skip some classes cause it's gonna be set in (a public) high school and i'm still in primary and i'll be in a private school next year, and i think that the classes are probably kinda different so ya.  
If a start a _chapter_ without POV, then just assume that it's nobody's POV.  
I normally don't use _an_ OC but 2 or 3 ('cause i dont want them to be lonely XD).  
I won't mention character names right away, but instead tell you their name later.**

**Oh ya, and I don't own Elsword.**

**Sry for the long intro.**

***In a formal tone* You may proceed.**

* * *

**Somebody's POV**

Crimson flew across the darkness. The glint of the tip of my blade shinning in the moonlight was the only light illuminating the darkness._If only I can change my past, so that I didn't lose it all, so that I can correct my mistakes. That, for now, is all I wish for. I just want my Seris and The Crow Legion alive again, truly alive._

**Next day...**

**Infinity Sword's POV**

It was snowing as my brothers and I walked along the gravel pathway leading to the auditorium. We saw several guys bashing up what looked like a rich but scrawny nerd. The oldest of us 3 triplets, Aruji, the Lord Knight, ran between the gang and the nerdy looking guy. "Looks like we got a goody two shoes here!" one of the guys said and then the gang members chuckled a bit. The first guy swung his arm at Aruji, but the Lord Knight grabed his arm and stopped the attack with ease. "You son of a b..." the guy started muttering, only to be stopped by a punch in the jaw.

*Crack*

The guy stumbled backwards, tripping over 2 other guys. All 3 fell back, harshly bumping their heads on a sturdy tree, and landing on the gravel unconcious. Upon seeing this, the other 4 charged at Aruji. These 4, unlike the other 3, had swords. They branished their swords at the same time, to notice that in a split second, Aruji had gotten behind them. Aruji knocked them all unconcious, prior asking the victim if he was alright, to which the boy noded.

Aruji trodded over to the next bunch. At this point I left, knowing that he would be perfectly fine and that I'd only get in his way. As I started walking again, I realised that Rune, the Rune Slayer and 2nd youngest in the family had left me alone. I had no doubt in my mind that he had planned a flashy entrance to get some fangirls at our new school.

I walked into the auditorium. The lights were dim so that I could only just see everything, except for whatever was in the middle, because the lights in the centre were off. All the marble seats were basically full, especially the ones on my right. The front row in this area had quite a few seats vaccant, so I decided to sit there. I chose to sit on the end seat on the right, next to a girl with midnight hair and eyes of lapis lazuli. As I sat down she turned to me and said, "hi."

"Hi," I replied. "Nice to meet you." She nodded in reply but she seemed to be thinking about something while looking me over. I couldn't stop the words that slipped through my lips as I finished looking at her. "You're pretty."

She blushed ever so slightly before changing the subject with 4 simple words. "Are you a Sieghart?"

"Yes," I answered before muttering my next 8 words. "But I don't live up to that name." And yes, she heard me.

"Introductions?"

"Okay."

"I'm Yoru Kuroyuki."

"Infi Sieghart."

"Infinity Sword, right?"

"Ya, you?"

"I haven't got a title yet." **(Actually I couldn't be bothered thinking of one 'cause I adjust her to be an OC in other stories.)**

"Oh, okay."

Then Aruji came over. "Infi, you wanna sit over there?" *Points behind himself* "I can see sis in the back row."

I could see her sitting to the left of that row. She had 3 empty seats on her left, the last one was the last seat in the row. The 3 on her other side ,in order from closest to farthest, were a guy with silver hair as long as mine and dark purple eyes, a guy with shoulder length ebony hair with bangs covering his left amber eye, and a girl who simply had to be the second guy's younger sister because they had almost the same features.

Before I could answer, a trio came of guys came over to us, and one of them tapped Aruji on the shoulder. "Hey, you the guy who bashed up 'bout 20 of those jerks with your bare hands?"

"Ya..."Aruji answered as I mentally facepalmed.

"You shouldn't talk to a loner." *Points at me*

"He's my brother."

"Oh, OK."

"Not OK, what about her?"I asked. *Points at Yoru*

"She doesn't count 'cause she's a prefect and an..."he said the next word with spite"...elite"

"What's an elite?"

"At our school we've got cataglories to place people in, there are the loners, preps, emos, nerds, bookworms, jocks, prefects, elite-wanna-be's and the famous elites,"the second guy continued.

"Out of each group, there's the best guy and the best girl, and usually those two either are or end up being boy friend and girl friend. Normally some of each group comes to welcome new members, well except for the loners, and they sit together,"the 3rd guy finished.

"Aruji, go sit with sis, I need to do something to earn that title first."

* * *

**BH: That was... longer than I expected it to be.**

**Elesis: You named this account after me?!**

******BH: Ya... ELESIS! WHEN'D YOU GET HERE? HOW'D YOU GET HERE? WHY THE HELL YOU HERE?!**

******Elsword: The Elgang's here!**

******Aren: I'm here too!**

******Elesis: and I'm not part of the elgang, baka! *chases Elsword***

******Elsword: *runs***

**********BH: **WHY THE HELL YOU PEOPLE HERE?

******Rena: It's in the Elsword fanfic archive so we're here with you!**

******Elsword: *runs into Eve***

******Eve: BAKA! *slaps Elsword across the face**

******Elsword: *soul separates from body***

******Raven: hmph**

**********BH: **What?

******Raven: I wasn't in this chapter.**

**********BH: **niether were Aisha, Rena, Eve or Chung

**************Raven: hmph**

**Elsword: Where's Aisha?**

**Eve: and Chung?**

**********Raven: hmph**

**BH: They'll be here soon, I hope**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**BH: Much appreciated if you R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just realised that TDTWS (The Destiny That We Share) got almost 30 views. YAY!**

**For the sake of the story, imagine that Ran is still Aren but has skills and qualities of both.**

**Character List:**

**Aruji: Lord Knight**

**Rune: Rune Slayer**

**Infi: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Thx AishaElementalMaster for being the first to review.**

******I don't own Elsword. **

******Author's notes will always be in bold.**

* * *

**Infi's POV**

All the lights turned on to the normal setting. As Aruji sat down, the presentation started.

"On everyone's behalf, I, Principal Ariel, welcome you to Hamel Academy, a place where you can perfect your skills for battle!" Ariel, who was in the middle of the arena like area in the centre of the auditorium, exclaimed. "Here are the staff!"

All the staff walked into the arena and Ariel briefly introduced them by their name and roll. "Camilla, sparring. Lowe, physical combat. Noah, magical combat. Hagus, battle tactics. Lenphad, weapons and armour. Grail, alchemy. Denka, history. Helen and Luriel, school nurse. Vanessa, Vice Principal. Last but not least, Glaive is in charge of the Practice Dimensions or PD for short."

Suddenly the double doors flew open, so I turned around, as everyone else did, expecting Rune. It wasn't Rune. It was a guy with a tanned and scared face, black hair and golden eyes. He wore mostly black, with a white coat. His left hand,or rather claw, if not his whole arm, was nasod. In his gloved, right hand was a sword held over his shoulder. He was probably a Blade Master.

"Raven!" screamed the Wind Sneaker who ran to him.

"Hi Rena,"Raven replied. _Wait, Raven! He's the legendary leader of the Crow Legion! Their the gang at the top of the ranks!_

"You've been fighting again, haven't you?!" He did have bruises and some pretty fresh cuts.

"Maybe..."

"RAVEN!"

"Rena, they practically ambushed me. It was only self-defence." _Lie. Even I could see through that. From what I can tell, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean you don't have this conversation with just a friend._

"Oh, okay! Come on Raven, sit over here!" She dragged him to what I think was where the prefects were sitting. It was next to the elites.

When I turned back around, the teachers and staff were all gone. Runes flew outwards from the middle and exploded right in our faces. Rune descended on a rune. _His reputation would fly sky-high this year, I could tell. _"I, Rune, the amazing Rune Slayer, am here to make sure this year is..."

He was shot out of the air by a space bomb. An elite with lilac hair and matching eyes wearing Dimension Witch clothing was standing.

"Nice shot Aisha!" my sis called.

"Thanks Elesis!"

The guy next to my sister stood, he had the strongest aura that I had ever felt. Raven also stood. "We've been thinking, and we've decided that every prefect is an elite and vice versa. Sadly this also means that weak elites are now no longer elites," they declared in unison. Raven continued, "since Kazemo is stronger, he is the top male elite!"

*Applause*

They sat down, and sis and Rena stood. "Elesis is top female elite!" Rena announced.

*Applause*

They sat down and the guy next to Kazemo stood. "I, Aren Haan, challenge you, Kazemo Kuroyuki, to a duel for the title of best male elite." _Kuroyuki, that means that the girl sitting next to me was his younger sister._

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone started cheering, including me.

Kazemo stood again. "I accept!"

Aren summoned his sword** (Ran's sword) **but before he could swing it, Kazemo shot a spear of lightning fast wing through Aren's armour. Aren screamed in pain as he was hit several more times with the same attack, before landing on the ground, unconscious.

Some random girl ran over and healed Aren's wounds while Elesis talked to Kazemo as I walked over there. I overheard their conversation.

"Kazemo! Don't overdo it! He's your classmate!"

"Sorry." _How the El can this guy speak in monotone and maintain a poker face when my sister's screaming at him?!_

"You need to learn some manners!"

"I have manners." _Whoa! I've never heard anyone talk to my sis like that!_

"Kazemo! You arrogant, annoying jerk!"

"Good to know that you're able to tell me how you really feel." _He still hasn't lost his cool?!_

"You jerk!" At this point everyone was silent and watching.

"You should stop."

"Or what?!"

"I'm not good at restraining my power."

"I can beat you! No prob!"

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent!"

"Elesis, don't fight him. You saw what he did to Aren," Aruji cut in.

"But he's trash." Kazemo stated. "Elesis is far better."

A Yama Raja was trying to restrain him a bit. "Brother, please don't fight him."

"Ara! Let go!"

"NO!"

"HE CALLED ME TRASH!"

"Because you haven't been practicing, so you've gotten worse. "Kazemo stated in Aren's face.

Aren fell limp. _If he could do that, why didn't he make Elesis unconscious?_

"And to think he could resist that simple spell like you could before the holidays," he muttered. turning back to sis.

"Kazemo, you need to rid yourself of that habit of provoking people," a Pikachu haired Tactical Trooper said.

"I know right?" Elesis agreed.

"I'll try, Chung, I'll try."

A nasod, a Code Empress, burst through the doors with her drones at her side. "The dorm keys are ready to be handed out to the new students."

She jump dashed to get out of the way of everyone running through the doors.

The boy's dorms were on the right and the girl's dorms were on the left. My brothers and I were walking to the dorms. "Hey, what dorm did you get, Infi?" Aruji asked.

"13."

"Unlucky!" Rune burst out laughing.

"We got 19," Aruji said, completely ignoring Rune.

"Okay."

"You kidding me?! I heard 13's Kazemo's room!" Rune chuckled.

"What?!" I burst out. _I couldn't believe it! I had the same dorm room as Kazemo Kuroyuki, who was, probably, the deadliest person in the whole of Hamel Academy! Now that I think about it, Hamel Academy's initials are HA. Ya, hahaha. Very funny, very funny indeed._

"But..." Rune broke my thoughs.

"But?" Aruji and I asked.

"I heard that the best graduates always have dorm 13, whether they're a girl or boy, whether it's the boy's dorm 13 or the girls." Rune answered.

"Best, how?" I asked.

"Best how? Best in every way. They're the strongest in both physical and magical combat, best physical and magical defence smartest, fastest, able to jump the highest, most talented, most pretty or hansome or cute or whatever," Rune answered.

We got to my dorm, and then we parted ways.

* * *

**BH: Not my best work so far...**

**Rena: You must be joking, that was awesome!**

**Yoru: But all she did was introduce us.**

**Chung: Wait! you OC's are here too?!**

**Kazemo: yep.**

**Aisha: Isn't 13 an unlucky number?**

**Eve: Acording to what you humans call superstition, yes.**

**BH: But 13 is my lucky number!**

**Elesis: That's unusual.**

**Raven: So that was me fighting at the start of last chapter?!**

**Yoru: Yep**

**Aruji: I have to put up with that idiot?! *points at Rune***

**Everyone but Aruji and Rune: *nods***

**Rune: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!**

**Infi: Aruji called you an idiot, Rune. *Yawn***

**Rune: *chases Aruji***

**Aruji: *Runs to Grand Chase***

**Infi: *Yawn***

**Aisha: Infi, are you bored?**

**Infi: *Yawn* Tired *Yawn***

**Rena: Why?**

**Infi: In case you *Yawn* haven't realised *Yawn* yet, this whole *Yawn* chapter was *Yawn* in my POV *Yawn***

**Kazemo: So?**

**Yoru: So it's basically a recount from his POV**

**Aruji and Rune: *Run back from Grand Chase***

**BH: Which means it includes some stuff that he was thinking, so he told me this stuff**

**Kazemo: OK**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**BH: Sorry for long author's notes and please review. I don't mind if you criticise my work as long as you tell me what to fix next time, cause I won't be bothered editing after I post something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsword: BH wants to tell you that she doesn't have a plot yet and is just typing the next part with no goal.**

**BH: How the hell did you find out about that?!**

**Rena: You were talking to yourself about what plot can be.**

**BH: I was?**

**Chung: Here are the characters:**

**Aruji: Lord Knight**

**Rune: Rune Slayer**

**Infi: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**The OC's are:**

**Yoru**

**Kazemo**

**And the staff at the school:**

**Camilla: Sparring teacher**

**Lowe: Physical Combat teacher **

**Noah: Magical Combat teacher**

**Hagus: Battle Tactics teacher**

**Lenphad: Weapons & Armour teacher**

**Grail: Alchemy teacher**

**Denka: History teacher**

**Helen and Luriel: school nurse**

**Ariel: Principal**

**Vanessa: Vice Principal**

**Glaive: head of Practice Dimensions Team**

**And there's also Aren and some others**

**BH: Whoa! Pikachung! How'd you remember all that?!**

**Chung: It's on this piece of paper.**

**BH: *facepalm* oh, ok**

**Eve: I, unlike chung, can memorise it**

**Everyone except Eve: 'cause your a nasod!**

**BH: on to the story**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey! Wake up!" Kazemo who was shaking Infi by the shoulders, shouted. "WAKE UP YOU DAMN SIEGHART!"

"Wha..."

"Just get dressed, you don't wanna be late on your first day!"

Infi did as he was told. As he put his bag on one shoulder, Infi asked, "Wait, what are my classes?"

"You should have a blue piece of paper in your bag."

Infi took out the schedule and Kazemo leaned over his shoulder. They both examined it. It said:

**Alchemy**

**********Weapons & Armour**

**History**

**********Battle Tactics**

**********Lunch Break**

**Physical Combat**

**Magical Combat**

******Sparring**

"Sweet, I got 'em all at the same time as you! But then again, all the best students have something of the likes."

They exited the room. Rune and Aruji were outside their dorm.

"Finally! We were gonna leave without you, Infi!" Rune said.

"What do you have first?" Aruji asked.

"Same as him." *Points at Kazemo* "Alchemy."

"We got that too. We both got the same one."

They compared the timetables and realised that they all had the same lessons at the same times.

"Where are the classes?" Rune asked as they started walking.

"Just follow me." Kazemo stated.

**When those 4 arrived at the classroom...**

Kazemo opened the door and the 4 walked in. There were 5 rows of 4. **Actually I can't be bothered. Seating (? means who it is doesn't really matter):**

**? - - - - - Yoru - - -Aisha - -Infi**

**************Eve - - - -? - - - - - Aruji - - Rune**

**************Raven - - Rena - - Chung - ?**

******************Kazemo - Elesis - -Aren - - **?

**************Ara - - - - ? - - - - -? - - - - -?**

**Because I can't be bothered 'cause I lost over 700 words 'cause it didn't save properly.**

**Subject - Teacher - What happened in class**

**Alchemy - Grail - Talked about smoke bombs.**

**********Weapons & Armour - Lenphad - Talked about materials.**

**History - Denka - Talked about why people needed weapons in the first place.**

**********Battle Tactics - Hagus - Talked about why it's better to attack from behind.**

**********Lunch Break**

Most people sat in their groups. They were all chatting until...

"Kazemo?" Elesis said nervously although it didn't really show.

"Ya?" Kazemo said in monotone.

"I..."

"I know what you're gonna say anyways, so just say it already."

"I love you, I really do. But, I think Aren would make a better boyfriend so..."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Elesis sat next to Aren.

"Raven, I'm gonna take this opportunity to say that I think that you're not the one." Rena said.

"I knew it! *Cough* Okay, we'll just be friends." Raven replied

Raven's fangirls started chasing him as Rena's fanboys started chasing her. Kazemo was left alone, not because he didn't have any fangirls, but because most people in the school were afraid of him.

**Other, not so significant stuff happened, then it was time for Physical Combat. In one of the 5 arenas in the school...**

**Aruji's POV**

"Ok everyone, as you should know I'm Lowe. Today we're focusing on hand-to-hand combat. No weapons allowed, If you've brought your weapons with you, put them outside, I don't want them in the way. Once you've done that, pick a partner of the opposite gender."

There were about 50 people, most of which I didn't , Aisha, Infi, Eve, Rune, Raven, Rena, Chung, Kazemo, Yoru, Elesis, Aren, Ara and I had all are classes together so I knew them now but no one else. Aren went with sis, Raven decided to go with Eve to his fangirls' dismay, Rena and Chung were a pair, Infi and Aisha were rather good friends now so they had partnered up, Rune was with one of his fangirls, Kazemo and Ara were partners and everyone else had a partner except for Yoru. Yoru and I were partners.

"We'll be having a whole school event!" Lowe said as he pointed to a piece of paper on the wall.

?

? ?

? ? ? ?

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Weapons Allowed

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

"Magical attacks are allowed when there's 64 pairs left, then it's whole school," Lowe declared. "Elimination rounds begin!"

Everyone started battling the other pairs. Aisha, Infi, Eve, Rune, Raven, Rena, Chung, Kazemo, Elesis, Aren, Ara, Yoru and I all made it through the in-class elimination, next would be the year-level elimination then the rounds for the whole school would start.

**Let's just skip past the congratulating each other and go to magical combat, where...**

"I want to see which one of you can last the longest!" Noah said. "Remember this this magical combat so..."

Sudenly I couldn't move my feet. Rune would probably win.

"Begin!"

"Shining Rune Buster!" Rune shouted. Rune summoned a black hole from his runes, imprisoning his targets. He then summoned multiple rune blades and impaled his targets. He then finally made all the rune blades explode, unleashing massive damage.

Almost everyone fell back, including me. Rune, Aisha, Yoru, Kazemo and sis were the only ones still standing. Aisha slowed down time and delt damage in a round field around her. She then distorted the area, doing some damage. After that, she created a giant field distortion, dealing continuous damage to all of us. _Why was everyone using hyper actives?_

Elesis, probably seeing that almost everyone else was really beat, used a hyper active. "Ancient Fire!" She released a huge amount of flame energy, which blew any targets caught in the vortex upwards. Rune and Aisha were out after that. Kazemo summoned a huge vortex of gale, it started to suck Elesis and Yoru into it. Yoru pinned herself to the ground using blood whips of one hand and she threw the other two in using the blood whips of her other hand. Elesis tried to burn it but all that did was set the 'tornado' ablaze. Kazemo tried to cut the whips using blades of air but it just reconnected itself ove and over again.

In the end, Yoru won. Her skills in both physical and magical combat were extremely good so I don't understand why nobody choose her as their partner for the competition.

In sparring we continued the competition eliminations and the ones who were out practiced their fighting skills. The rest of the week continued somewhat like that.

* * *

**Yay, finished that chapter! Huh? Oh ya, the Elgang kinda ditched me :C**

**Midnight, if you're reading this, thx for updating Lucy's Left and plz tell me what the guy is like. Plz.**

**3: Thx for the encouragement! Not too sure about the pairings yet (mainly cause there's 3 Elswords, I might hold a poll) and 4 used to be my favourite number.**

**K, anyways plz comment, review or whatever. Bye!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I couldn't be bothered. There's a poll for the pairings.**

**Character list (main ones):**

**Aruji: Lord Knight (15)**

**Rune: Rune Slayer (15)**

**Infi: Infinity Sword (15)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (15) (Because EM is awesome and I completely forgot about wanting to put RS x EM in this when I started writing, there will somehow be an EM. She'll come in either this chapter or the next one, probably this one.)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (15)**

**Raven: Blade Master (15)**

**Eve: Code Empress (15)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (15)**

**Ara: Yama Raja (15)**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart (17)**

**Aren (17)**

**Yoru (15)**

**Kazemo (16)**

**Camilla: Sparring teacher**

**Lowe: Physical Combat teacher **

**Noah: Magical Combat teacher**

**Hagus: Battle Tactics teacher**

**Lenphad: Weapons & Armour teacher**

**Grail: Alchemy teacher**

**Denka: History teacher**

**Helen and Luriel: school nurse**

**Ariel: Principal**

**Vanessa: Vice Principal**

**Glaive: head of Practice Dimensions Team**

**Lets continue.**

* * *

**Aruji's POV**

Today we'll find out who got into the last 8 for the comp, from where on we can use magic. The next round would be another performing round, the flashiest attacks are to be used (I was relying on Yoru for these 2 rounds). Everyone was crowding around the poster even though it's a Saturday. **(sry that I couldn't think of better names for some finalists)**

?

? - - - ?

? - - - ? - - - ? - - - ?

Aren & Elesis - Tom & Katie - Raven & Eve - Mike & Ruby - Infi & Aisha - Kazemo & Ara - Yoru & Aruji - Rune & Rose

We would perform at the school fete tomorrow. For the magic performance round, we're only allowed magical attacks. Aren, Rose and I skipped this round, so we may make it through depending on or partners' performance. I heard that Tom, Katie, Mike and Ruby forfeited because they can barely use any magic. Raven and Eve were also planning to forfeit because of their lack of experience with magical attacks. Rune would get through, so would Aisha and their partners, but the rest of us were close. It'd probably be Elesis and Yoru because the other two were definitely better at physical attacks.

My prediction was right. Our partnerings would be reselected due to various reasons but the finalists were Elesis, Infi, Aisha, Yoru, Rune, Ara, Aren and I. **(You have no idea how hard it was to choose and I'm sorry that I didn't describe the performances.) **Elesis was with Aren, Rune with Aisha, Infi with Yoru and Ara and I were partners. I can't believe that they let that match-maker choose these pairings.

**Next Monday...**

**Nobody's POV**

"Shuddup Cornwell," Infi muttered rather bluntly. He was on a branch of a tree, leaning on the trunk.

"No, really, Yoru and you would make a really nice couple," Cornwell, whose spirit was floating above the sword, objected.

"Be quiet and let me sleep you slinthead."

"There's another reason. You hate the light of day but love the dark of night. Yoru means night."

"That started after I consumed that dark el."

"Yes, and after you absorbed that dark el, you started using your brain."

"SHUT THE EL UP!"

"Why don't you both be quiet!" Aisha screamed at them, before teleporting somewhere out of sight in a burst of lilac fog.

Rune jumped out the window of the room he had detention in with a red rose in his mouth. His fangirls squealed and chased him at break neck speeds.

Meanwhile, the Lord Knight was checking the poster despite knowing what was on it.

**Who will win the Hamel Academy Sparring Competition?**

?

? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ?

Aren & Elesis - Aruji & Ara - Rune & Aisha - Infi & Yoru

Rune ran past Aruji and ran into a very annoyed Aisha. Just as Rune bumped into the Dimension Witch, she teleported to another dimension. Because Rune was so close to her when she teleported, he was teleported to the other world too.

**Rune's POV**

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Aisha shouted at me. "You're not supposed to be here at all! You're not even meant to know of the existence of this world!"

"Not my fault you were in my way!" I argued. _How in Eliros can someone be so...so...ARGH!_

"Hi Aisha!" a purple haired girl called out. She was in an Elemental Master's outfit but she looked like a carbon copy of Aisha.

"Hi Aisha!~" Aisha said. _Wait! What! They're both called Aisha!_

"Who's he?" the Elemental Master Aisha asked in an almost sneering way.

"This baka is Rune. He managed to run into me when I teleported." the Aisha in my class said.

"You're the baka, not me!" I cut in.

"I doubt you even have a brain!" they shouted at the same time.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be so awesome!"

"You're not! Ashbrain!

"Grapehead!"

"Flamehair!"

"How can a girl even be so flat?!"

"Elemental Storm!" the flater Aisha shouted.

"Fate Space!" the other Aisha called.

They cast the hyper actives in such a way so that it wouldn't hit the other but it's power would be focused on me. I could quite possibly die from this so I had to counter it. The only way I could divert enough energy so that I wouldn't get killed would be to use a hyper active myself, even so I would come out of this in a worse state than either of them.

"Shining Rune Buster!"

We cast our hyper actives simultaneously. I saw lightning, ice, fire, runes and space distortion. It all happened so quickly, before I knew it, pain surged though my body. I could only feel pain, then everything lost its sound and scent. I was so numb that I couldn't feel anymore of this agony course through my tormented body. I felt extremely weak and limp, I felt helpless, I was like a corpse being thrown from one place to another withoutany sympathy whatsoever. For a split second I saw the two Aishas standing there, unharmed, laughing at me with a magical force field infront of them. Nothing had happened to them, between the two of them, there wasn't even the slightest scratch or graze. My attack had done nothing. Everything began to blur together, I couldn't feel, smell, hear or see anything, nor could I move. The only thing I could comprehend was the taste of my blood. I felt as if I was neither alive nor dead, as if I was somewhere inbetween. There was only a single thing that I could assimilate, and that was the savor of my own blood. Everything finally went black and then it was white, crimson and ebony all at the same time.

* * *

**Aisha: Did I kill him?! :O**

**BH: Maybe, depends on how many people vote on the poll.**

**Raven: Huh?**

**Rena: She can't decide the pairings.**

**Eve: It is multiple choice, so you may choose one pairing for each of us or let us be a loner.**

**Chung: If you want us as a loner, BH, being the nice person that she is, will let us have some fangirls or fanboys instead of rejecting them.**

**BH: I said I might, not I will. And Chung is quite possibly the nicest person I know so I know he won't reject any fangirls he gets. *Satanic smirk***

**Ara: *Talks hurriedly and frightenedly* She once again apologises for the late update and bye!**

**Everyone but BH: Bye!**

**BH: Mwahahaha**

**Glaive: *Comes out of nowhere* Kukukuku**

**BH: I almost forgot! People, my other fanfic has 8 reviews and has 2 chapters, this now has 4 chapters and not even half as many reviews. :(**


End file.
